Run
by xXxDarkKiiyukoxXx
Summary: She wasn't happy, not after what happened. She didn't want to forgive him, or was it still a him? No, not at all. She sighed and stared out the school window, 'Let me go'. Hints of PikoxRin Mainly RinxLen. Rape, twincest and drama!
1. The Routine

**A/N:** I know, I know. Another story. I'm trying to keep it small though, less than 5 chapters I hope. I am working on Abduction, it's just that I'm testing out different plot lines. I'm currently writing the second chapter, so this can get out of my mind. I keep getting different ideas that _won't_ work with Abduction. Enough of my rambling. Anyway, enjoy, review, or something.

* * *

><p>There is a time where a girl needs to run.<p>

This girl, however, has been running her whole life. She cannot seem to stop, nor does she want too. Clouds that created her skies also became grey, she grew up closing herself off from everybody. Nobody knew why, not even her best friend. She believed it was from running all the time. That's all she need to do, was run. She only wishes to speak when necessary.

Today, she sat underneath a tree in the rain. It was the third time this week that she's skipped school. No wonder why she's slipping behind. But to her, it didn't matter. All she needed to do was run. Run away from the pain, the pressure and the lies.

She sniffled and cried but nobody dared to help her. She thought of herself as a shadow. Though she exists, she isn't noticed and perhaps it's her own fault but it was most likely destiny. That is what she wanted to believe, but could not help thinking that it was wrong.

She didn't go on the computer, or even own a cell phone. She liked being isolated. Her short blonde hair blew in the slight breeze and she pulled her hood over her head.

A boy, who was a year older, ran through the rain and hurried to her side. She didn't pay any attention to him and turned her music up louder. He heard her music that blared out from her headphones. She growled when he pulled her headphone jack out. No words, just a sound. Her blue eyes remained dull.

He combed his own fingers in his own silver hair, trying to ring the water out. What she didn't know was that he left their school in order to find her. Again. She knew the routine though. She would run away to get from that _monster _and he would drag her back.

What she was afraid of though couldn't just disappear. A guidance counsellor told her that the fear was only as big as her. She scoffed and said that it was slightly larger and lived with her. The guidance counsellor shut up and the girl didn't see her again.

That was only two weeks ago.

"Come on, we have to go back." He begged her. She glanced up at his face which didn't bother her at all. One eye was blue while the other was slightly green. She slowly shook her head and plugged in her music. He sighed.

Yet again, it was silence. He sat beside her and didn't say anything else. This was on schedule again. He would stay with her for a bit then bring her back, even though she despised it. He knew that every day she was becoming more of a broken doll.

People walked passed, some even sending glares or muttering words, but none of them asked why they were skipping. The boy cringed.

"Rin, I'm really sorry but we have to go." He whispered. The girl, Rin, didn't bother to respond and stood up. He followed in suit and they both gradually walked together back to what she called, _Hell_.

Rin didn't respond to anything he asked her. She just kept her hood up and stared forwards, blinking a few times. He didn't like it. "Rin, you should really say something." He grimaced, her blue orbs darted in his direction.

"I can't, Piko." She bit her lip. Her mouth quivered and she seemed like she was going to cry. Rin had recovered quickly and she built her 'wall' which blocked anybody from seeing her emotions. Piko didn't get anything out of her again.

In silence, they finally managed to reach the school. Rin spat on the concrete, she didn't want to return. Ever again. As long as that _monster_ attended here, she could not stand this place.

All of her used-to-be-friends turned away and eventually forgot about her. She didn't want to think of her past and hesitantly went inside. Piko sauntered behind her.

"It's almost lunch, don't bother going to class, 'kay?" He gave her a tiny smile. She nodded and turned away, heading upstairs. Piko watched her disappear up the staircase before heading to his own locker, on the other side of the school. He groaned in annoyance.

Rin wavered in the hallway, deciding whether or not to leave again. She knew that the _monster_ would attack her again soon. She kept her black hood up and raced to her locker. Hopefully she could escape before facing it. The _monster_ was no long a he- she thought of him more as an it now. Painful flashbacks appeared before her eyes. She shook it all away.

_Ring~!_

She cursed under her breath, slamming her locker and closed the lock. She wasn't one to run in school but she knew she had to escape. Instead, Rin decided to speed walk and ignore the flooding of students. They all knew to keep out of her way since the time she threatened Akita Neru with a knife to her throat.

People shoved into each other but nobody dared to touch Rin. It was as if she was an expensive jewel that was really fragile and weak. She didn't have time for this. Rin planned to leave the school and head home for the rest of the day if she could but she had to meet Piko again. Piko spent his lunches with her all the time, and made sure she went to class on time. He was just worried about her, was all that Rin thought.

"Well hey little sister." The toxic filled voice hissed. A strong aroma of cologne filled her nose. She crinkled her face in disgust. A boy, slightly taller than her, put his arm around her. She didn't move. "You know what time it is, right?" He toyed with her. She nodded slowly, knowing what was to come.

She held her breath and slowly, the swarm of people disappeared, leaving her with what she feared most- her _brother_. She didn't consider him family now. But it was biologically true, he was her older twin brother and she knew that she couldn't deny it. He pulled her along beside him and she didn't bother to fight back. She knew what happened last time she tried. The doctors told her to be careful and try not to fall down any more stairs- they believe _his_ lie.

She knew where it was going to happen this time. He kicked open the boy's bathroom door and pushed her inside. On his part, he was glad nobody really stayed in this area at lunch. Last time, it was in a random classroom. The _monster _had captured her again. She gave him a nasty glare.

"Whoa-ho, Rin, don't need to be so bitchy." He glared down at her, his spiky blonde bangs pressed against her hood. He shoved her against a wall lined up with sinks and he smirked evilly. "You know what to do."

She didn't move a muscle. Her thin fingers played with her sweater zipper. "Shut up, Len." She sneered. He ignored her remark and gladly took his hand and placed it on hers. He pulled down gently and his eyes were locked on hers. Rin's heartbeat increased from a shot of adrenaline. She knew that she had to escape.

Len eyed her shirt, which was a black one shoulder shirt with a red rose like design on it. He grinned. "That's kind of kinky." His right hand peeled off her hood. "Now I can see the beautiful face of my love." He hummed. She rolled her eyes. Most girls would love to be in the presence of Len like this, but he was her brother and she didn't like it. He hurt her regularly and now she was scarred. She thought of herself as his little toy.

Next, he hurriedly tore off her sweater and watch her shiver in fear. Len leaned closer to Rin and placed his lips on her neck. "Mmh, shall I renew my mark?" His hot breath puffed against her. She squirmed.

"N-no, Len d-don't." Her eyes widened in fear as she felt his tongue against her icy skin. The warmth of him pleased her but she didn't like it when he hurt her in this way. Len ignored her and she felt his teeth sink into her, drawing a tiny stream of blood. She wanted to scream but she knew better not to. The healing scar on her neck reopened and caused her to wince.

Len pulled back, blood around his lower lip and smirked. "I renewed my claim. Nobody can have you but me. Not even Piko." He snickered. His blue eyes sharply glared at her. He knew that Piko was her best friend, and he knew that they were getting a little too close for his liking.

"You already took the one important thing away from me!" Rin huffed. Bad move on her part because Len tilted his head slightly, to intimidate her.

"Your virginity?" He slapped her. A stinging pain formed where the red circle resided on her cheek. Tears wanted to spill but she blinked them away. "It wasn't that important." Her pushed her to the ground. She whimpered but didn't bother to fight back. "You've been trying to avoid me." His glare scared her again. "You deserved to be punished."

"L-Len… N-no!" She cried. He ignored her protests and roughly removed her shirt. The floor was freezing and Rin lay shirtless on it with Len towering over her. Blood still seeped from her neck. Len licked it up again.

"You taste divine, sister." He lowered himself on her so they were chest-to-chest but he stabled himself on his one elbow. His left hand searched for her bra-covered breasts. He found her right one and squeezed it. Rin's eyes were shut tightly and she let out a moan of discomfort. His growing but clothed erection rubbed against her. He forcefully unbuttoned her jeans and she had to pulled them down for him. "Willingly now?" Len's question didn't deserve an answer.

"W-why do you do this to me?" Rin gasped as she felt Len toying with her right breast and his right hand caressed her panty covered area. His eyes softened, the first time in a while.

"I love you." He rubbed her clit through her panties and she moaned loudly but bit her bottom lip until she tasted more pennies. The bulge in his pants grew harder.

"It's wrong!" She screamed. He didn't bother to argue back and took this as an opportunity. He pressed his lips to her and shoved his tongue into her mouth. She knew that he put his tongue in her mouth but she couldn't help but somewhat enjoy it.

He pulled back momentarily. "But what we're doing is wrong." He sloppily open-mouthed kissed her again. She never thought of biting him or hurting him back during these times and only went along with it. Rin's hands found their way to the back of Len's head and gripped onto his hair as he plunged a finger into her.

"A-ah." She managed to moan out as her removed the under garment completely.

"Wet already?" He pulled out his finger and put it to her lips to suck. She complied but wasn't that happy about it. The taste was bitter, she didn't understand how he could like it. He spat on the ground, far away from them and removed his hand from his breast and pointed to it. "We're like this for a reason." He glared at her.

Rin didn't move, she only watched Len torture her in this way. The only thing she could think about was Piko. Piko would be disappointed that she was going to be late again, but she never told him that she was raped. Again.

Blood dripped from his mouth. She could tell that he was personally beating himself up just for her but she thought nothing of it. Yesterday, she caught him with a knife at his wrist.

"H-haaaa." She breathed out heavily, gripping onto Len as he pushed three digits in her. It was uncomfortable on the floor but it was something Rin had to suck up. Len rubbed against her G-spot, causing his sister to wiggle unusually. "S-stop."

Len knew her protests were useless. He would do as he pleases. So he thought. Len pumped his hands quicker and Rin moan in response. Rin was fighting the feeling of pleasure only because Len would love it.

"Shut up, you stupid emo bitch." Len's body tensed. In her eyes, he was the scariest sadistic brother. She didn't know how to cope with it so she let him continue. He grinned and placed the tip of his member to her entrance. Yet again, there was no condom.

In Rin's mind, she didn't know how many times they have had unprotected sex. There were too many to count.

She squeezed her eyes shut and focussed on Len pushing inside of her. The known object spread the walls further apart and she let out a growl. "Hurry up." Her sarcastic answer rewarded her with another slap to the other face.

"And what if I wanna go slow, Rin?" He smirked, poking her cheek and neglecting her breast. She shivered and stuck out her tongue but didn't say a word.

His length eventually prodded the end in her and he began thrusting casually, she moaned out, not bothering to restrain herself. Len had won again. Rin hated it whenever Len gained satisfaction from her but this was getting too much.

He slowed down, too much for her desire. She sharply glared at him. "Damn, you're such a whore. You aren't as tight as before." Len grunted, barely shifting himself in her. She gasped, from being insulted and the pleasure.

"Hurry up, brother." Rin gripped onto Len's hair as he began to pound in her. "H-harder!" She would demand it. He kept up the pace but it didn't satisfy her. She wasn't as hormonal as he was and Rin knew that deep down, he only used her. This meant nothing to him. Right now, she brushed it off as if it was nothing.

"Rin, oh god." Len felt his release wasn't going to be a while. The tingling sensation bewildered Rin more. Her voice was powerful, letting out any noise possible.

"Mm, yes, moan out my name." He hissed in her ear. Tons of phrases kept escaping her mouth such as, "Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck.", "F-faster L-Len!" and "Oh my god, oh my god." he loved to hear her like his. The sound of slapping skin and moans echoed through the bathroom.

"L-Len, f-fwah!" Rin sighed out. Her fingers loosened her grip on his hair and rung her arms around his neck. The pleasure below was amazing, she wouldn't mind doing it this often… if this wasn't just a game to him.

"Rin, I'm gonna cum!" He let out breathlessly. She gulped. Sometimes, he made her swallow but it didn't look like it this time.

As Len was cradling her in his arms, she let out a high pitched scream, digging her nails into his neck. "Len!" The walls of her private region contracted and she felt something pushing down, as if she had to pee. White juices leaked out, coating her and Len. At the same time, Len held her tight and she felt creamy ropes of cum milk out of the head of his member.

"Fuck Rin," Len's face was slightly pink, and so was Rin's. They both had the afterglow of sex and their pants were the only sound. Len looked into Rin's eyes. "I…" She looked away quickly.

"…?" Her expression was confused. He grinned his cocky smile again.

He leaned into her, their lips just touching briefly before pulling away. Rin could barely even remember it. She felt him withdrawal from her and he cleaned himself up. "Get yourself cleaned up, I can't let my sister looking like… Like a whore." He grumbled.

Rin pushed herself from the ground and pulled her pantie back on, there was a squishy wet mess in her lower area. "Jerk." She smirked before leaning into a mirror and fixing her hair.

"Don't tell anybody about this." Len turned and left, leaving Rin to be depressed again. She sat up against the wall, her eyes wide with fear. _What the hell did I just do? _Her thoughts raced through her mind. She began to shake uncontrollably. _I need to get out of here! _She raced for the door._  
><em>


	2. UhOh Trouble!

_I apologize for the looong wait._  
><em>I was so tempted to update this.. So, I kinda rushed since it's more or less a filler (I guess).. Since most of the action is coming next chapter! <em>  
><em>Enjoy!<em>  
><em>~Yuko<em>

* * *

><p>Rin was breathing slowly, as she felt extremely queasy on the inside. <em>The clock on the wall irritated me, it went by so slowly.<em> She gripped onto the ceramic covered desk tightly and braced herself. The other students looked at her strangely. She snarled and didn't pay much attention to them.

"Are you all right?" Piko popped up in Rin's face. She slightly jumped but remained calm. He flashed his signature goofy grin and returned to his seat. The hooded girl hesitated, her breathing slowed. She slammed her math text book shut and shoved it roughly into the backpack. Rin finished early and everybody else scribbled with jealousy.

She groaned while she deeply thinking._ Hopefully the monster wouldn't be waiting for me after school._ That's when she decided to ask Piko to come over. He could at least walk me home safely. She sent a chill down her own spine over the thought of Len touching her naked body again.

"Pi-Pi-Pi," Rin kept stuttering. She furrowed my eyebrows, _why was I becoming nervous? I'm glad I had hair in my face, with my hood up, or else he would notice the slight tinge of pink on my cheeks._ "Piko, I-I need you t-to walk me home!" She blurted out. People turned and stared at her with shock_. I hated it, I really did. I couldn't handle their stares. All of their stares!_

Whispered flooded the room. Rin heard a few people mention her name. A girl with short choppy bangs across of her forehead stood up. I gulped. "It's official, Rin and Piko are dating!" She snickered. Her fierce glance targeted Rin's frail appearance. She felt like she had to puke. Giggles erupted shortly. _I knew her, Iroha Nekomura, another one that was played by Len. No wonder why she's after me._

The teacher wasn't in the room; Rin turned to Piko and mouthed, 'Help me'. He nodded and stood two feet away from Iroha. "We're not dating, she's just my best friend," He shrugged it off. The class made 'Oohs' and 'Aahs'.

She rolled her eyes. As always, Nekomura, you play it cool .Rin knew she acted like this only because of her social status. She was underneath VOCALOID in the social list, and they were the 'Popular Group' everybody wanted to be in. Len was a part of that group.

"Cha, as if Utatane, quit lying." She motioned around the room. "Everybody knows that already, that's why the both of you go missing during lunch!" She sneered, purposely trying to exploit them. Rin cringed, and started to hyperventilate.

Iroha knew that Len searched for her during lunch, but she didn't know that he raped her. _I don't know Piko's reason._ He hesitated. And she opened her trap again, "You're just as pathetic as I thought you were." She spat on the floor.

"Grow up, Nekomura." He sighed and sat down. The crowd watched Iroha trying to think of something. She panicked and the bell rang. Either she was saved by the bell, or completely shut down. Some people laughed at her. Rin grabbed her bag and followed Piko. The wooden floors underneath the stampede of feet creaked and they both had a worried look on our faces.

_Let's get out of here._

They rushed through a door just as the rush of students filled the school. She sighed happily for once, because they didn't have to go to her locker, which was all the way on the other side. She cleared her throat, her voice was tiny, "Why did you deny it so quickly?" Rin turned away from him. _I didn't have any feelings for him or anything; he was only my best friend._

_My best friend since the beginning of the year, my best friend that keeps me alive, my best friend that slept over few times. Piko Utatane was my one and only true best friend, I couldn't express how much that I needed him._

_I told him how Len tried to trap me in my bedroom, that's why they hate each other. But I never told him how Len kisses me, and touches me. I kept that a secret. I'm only a broken doll, my life won't get better._

"Would you have preferred if I accepted it? Your brother would have found out. Besides, I… I couldn't." Piko slid his arms behind his head as they walked together down the street. The weather was cloudy, but the ground was still wet.

Rin shook her head. _He never had feelings for me, and I knew it. The way he acted around me, was only in a friendly way, he didn't expect- or want, anything more._ Silence ensued.

They crossed many streets and took a few turns, even purposely passed by Nekomura's house before they reached her house._ It's still silent though, it isn't irritating me but it made me feel more awkward. I wanted to go home and hide._ Rin dashed for a door quickly. Piko followed behind slowly. Rin whipped out her silver house key and jiggled it in the door before it popped open. She ran back to Piko and pushed him inside.

"You have to hurry!" She panicked. He just went with it, unable to understand what she meant. _Hurry? Why? Oh wait, her brother,_ he frowned because of his thoughts. She didn't say any more and headed to her bedroom, where as he followed because of the awkward atmosphere. "So..." She avoided his eyes. And he couldn't help but grin.

Her room was a basic orange color, with different colors of paint splatered against the wall. Piko figured that it was just her artistic side. Her bedding and furniture was black, and on some things, there were scratched engraved in them. The silverette thought that it was just her way of letting out her anger.

He sighed playfully, "That's your way of trying to start up a conversation?" He chuckled, Rin felt her cheeks burn again, "What are we gonna do now?" He slid down her wall into a sitting position with his knees propped up. She shrugged. Of course he didn't expect her to answer, that's how she always was. Yet, he didn't want to bring up the question of her brother, that would only upset her more.

She approach him and tilted her head out of curiousity. _Quiz me,_ her expression begged him. He rolled his eyes but smiled, "Okay, why are you on this vow of silence all the time? You're very social here." He made a 'Why?' expression with his hands. She bit her bottom lip and thought about it. I'm not telling him about Len...

She inhaled deeply, "School makes me... Uncomfortable. Besides, I could say something wrong and ruin lots of things." She lied. She didn't want to tell him that she was once a part of VOCALOID too, and loved singing with them as well. She didn't miss being with them though; they had changed all too much.

"Your turn."

She gasped surprisingly, he never usually liked being questioned on his personal life. She hummed, "What would you do- anything in the world, if you could?" She giggled. He thought about it for a bit. Rin thought that maybe he was going through a giant list. Finally, Piko shrugged.

He grew a bit closer to her, "There's not many things but.." She felt her heart racing with every word he spoke, it was just so mezmerising. "I want..." He hesitated, unsure if he really wanted to go through with this or not.

Rin mumbled, "Wha-?"

His lips crashed into hers, her eyes fluttered shut quickly and she gripped onto the collar of his swater and held him close. The kiss was soft, passionate and well- without tongue. He pulled away quickly with widened eyes, he couldn't believe what he had done.

He stuttered,"I'm s-so s-sorry Rin," He had a small freak out. Meanwhile, she held a calm reaction which confused him, she was the more antisocial one, why wasn't she freaking out? It was the silverette's turn to tilt his head in confusion.

She only smirked, "Kiss me again, idiot," Rin pulled him forward and there lips met again.

The blonde enjoyed the kiss, since it wasn't rough and that it wasn' from her tormentor- her brother, Len. She also was glad that this wasn't going to lead to sex, or anything painful. While he was pulled onto her, He pulled her back so she was pretty much on top of him while they were leaning against her bedroom wall.

At the same time, Piko was just into it as much as she was. He didn't want to mention anything that he was starting to like her, despite her harsh attitude.

They sat there, in her room, kissing for a few minutes until a certain blonde haired boy snuck into the house without a sound. He growled, school wasn't going so well for him at the moment.

He kicked off his shoes easily and made a B-line to his sister's- no, toy's room. He snickered, he wondered of all the things he could do to her so he would feel better. Maybe tie her up this time? He shrugged. He barged into her room and gasped at what he saw, "What the fuck!" Len hollered. Piko and Rin quickly parted and she stared at him with widened eyes. Piko immediately removed his hands from Rin's hips and Len pulled him by the wrist out to the hallway.

Rin hid on her bed while Len slapped Piko once- no, twice. "You fucking pervert. I knew I was wrong about you!" Len shoved Piko to the wall and Rin whimpered from her room, she heard everything. Len clenched his fists, "Don't fucking go near her, ever again!" Len punched the wall, close to the albino's face. He watched the silverette flinch.

Piko quivered, "I-I-"

"Shut. Up." Len glared. "Get the fuck out, and don't return." He then pushed Piko towards the front door. "Now!"

The shaken boy scrurried, he never seen Len so angry before. Yeah, they had small bickering momentrs but it was never this bad! He stopped when he heard Rin's yell. He was at the front door when he heard her screams, shouts and... moans?

He heard her door close, "L-Len!" Came her loud moan, "N-not now~" Piko's eyes widened, what the hell? He heard the muffling of clothes. His hand was paused on the cool doorknob.

Len growled from inside the bedroom, "You damned bitch. How could you let him touch you... In the way I only can!" Piko bolted out of there. Rin screamed loudly and Piko didn't know what to do. So many thoughts raced in his mind.

_Why didn't she tell me? Is that why she's quiet? How come nobody knows? Does she really enjoy it? _

Piko shook his head, he had to help her, somehow. He had the brightest idea, the cops! He chuckled darkly, that son of a bitch will finally get what he deserves! He searched his pocket for his phone, hopefully he hadn't left it inside. Soon, he found it.

He dialed the number quickly and hid in a bush._ Really Utatane, a bush? Couldn't think of anything better?_ He groaned. Quickly, the emergancy services picked up. He gave them the directions of where their house was, and that he need cops, right away.

He made it strict that he wanted to remain anonymous.

He watched the cops pull up with their sirens blaring and lights blinking. They marched to the front door and knocked hard onto it. "This is the cops, open up!"


	3. PoPoPolice?

_I'm working on Chapter 4.._

_Eh, I was depressed yesterday and almost took a bottle of pills; a mixture of Tylenol Cold, Tylenol Extra Strength, Midol, Advil Liqiud Gels and a hell of a lot of Melatonin (Sleeping Pills)._

_However, I was talked out of it, and taken care of. Luckily._

_Now I sit here and realize how lucky I am to be alive, and how bad I would have felt if I just left all my stories incomplete. I'm used to battling depression, it just never gotten this bad before._

_Anyway, enough about me. Enjoy!_

_(Sorry RinxPiko fans, this is tagged rinxLen. So RinxLen is going to be the main focus. Uh, if you want, I'll make a RinxPiko centric fic!)_

* * *

><p><em>"This is the cops, open up!" <em>

"Shit!" Len heard the intruders pound on the door. He pushed himself on his half-naked prey and ran to the door. Rin gathered her clothes and rushed to put them on. She made her covers look not as messy and she slid under her blanket, scared of what was to happen.

Meanwhile, Len had straightened his clothes and hair before opening the door with a plastered smile on his face, "Is there a problem, officers?" The police didn't say a thing and Len let them inside, they stood in the small living room.

One officer had a goatee with no hair. He frowned at the sight of Len and cleared his throat, "There were reports of a screaming girl at this residence." Len's eyes widened but recovered quickly because he figured that he almost blew his cover. The blonde boy sighed.

Len crossed his arms, "And who made this call?" He stared seriously into the police officer's eyes. The older man shook his head.

"That person wishes to remain anonymous."

Len growled then, What the hell! He thought angrily but kept his calm appearance, "Well, it's only me and my sister here." He gritted his teeth, "She's in her room." He pointed down the hallway. A female officer and a short male officer headed in that direction.

Len not only felt really nervous, but he wanted to crush the person who made this call. She better keep her trap shut, he rolled his eyes. The bald officer sat down on the small leather couch and grinned, "So talk to me, what's your name?"

Len sat across from him in a leather recliner, "Len Kagamine, I'm sixteen. I go to Ongaku  
>Academy, nothing really important about me." He shrugged and folded his hands in his lap as he sat back.<p>

* * *

><p>Rin sat in her bed, she heard the vibrating sounds of her brother's voice and the other guy's voice, who she assume was a police officer. Suddenly, there was a knock on her door. Her ocean blue orbs widened in fear, were they going to take her away?<p>

A oman slowly peeked in and caught the sight of Rin quivering. She hurried to the girls side, "Are you all right?" Rin nodded but didn't look into her eyes.

Rin felt many things, anxiety, panic and the fluttering of butterflies in her stomach. But the strongest feeling of all was guilt. "Yeah, I'm just sitting in my room. I'm tired," She whispered. Rin knew better then to spill the beans. For one, Len would be furious, and she loved him as family too much to let him be disappointed in her.

Disappointed. That's what her mother was before she died. Rin held a hand to her face.

The woman's lavender eyes softened, "Are you sure? We were called that there was a girl screaming here." She studied Rin's actions. The blonde just laid back, "What's this?"

The black haired officer brushed Rin's hair from her neck and noticed the ugly markings on her neck. "Who did this to you?" The other officer, who was a short male with black sunglasses, peered over and looked at it too.

Rin pulled away and got a bit angry, "Nobody!" She cried out. "Everything's okay." She stared offinto space again. The woman and man exchanged glances before the woman sighed.

"It's okay, we're here to help you." Rin winced, she was afraid of what was going to happen. Len would be soooo mad if she said anything, "You don't have to be in pain anymore." She soothed.

Rin held back her tears, "I'm just sitting at home with my brother, that's it." The lavander-eyed woman detected the hurt in her tone. Her radio made a few sounds and she ignored it. Rin finally made eye contact and she cringed, the woman heard Rin gulped loudly.

"Well... It all started the day my parents died." Rin glanced at the older male and back to the female, "My brother wasn't always like this, he changed after a while... But, I was in a group called Vocaloid. It consisted of 6 members; Kaito, Meiko, Miku, Luka, my brother Len, and me. We liked singing together. Uhm," Rin hesitated, "We didn't do much.

"One day, I felt like I was kicked out of the group. No- it's when Len first kissed me, I felt really awkward. So I left." Rin sniffled, and held her hands by her cheeks as her knees were propped up. "They didn't really care, they just continued singing without me. So I stopped being friends with them. That was in grade eight, yeah?

"Anyway, Len got worse and worse. I think due to my withdrawal to Vocaloid, he began... doing things to me..." Rin's voice got really quiet.

The woman's eyes widened, "And what type of things?" Rin bit her lip again, almost making it bleed.

She felt defeated, the cat's out of the bag now, she thought. "Touching, kissing, hurting.. By force. I wasn't willing. It started in the beginning of grade nine, so everybody at the academy figured I was just emo. I didnt defend myself. Len though, is majorly popular. Even they know that we're related...

"Anyway, I didn't say a thing, because I don't want people knowing. And he... Threatens me, if I dare speak up... So..." Rin droned on and on and the two officers just sat and listened to her poor tale. Rin didn't say that she was living in fear though, she was completely fine.

* * *

><p>The bald man, Len found out his name was Yoshiniro, coughed, "So you say you're innocent?" He frowned. Len shrugged.<p>

The teenager didn't know how to respond really, he rolled up the sleeves to his elbows on his sweater, "I don't see a problem," Len rolled his eyes. He then noticed the officer was staring at his arms so Len crossed his arms again.

The officer smugly grinned, "So you cut yourself?" Len was caught of guard and he didn't have a back-up plan. He began stuttering and the officer interrupted him, "Tell me, why?" The man's lips formed a straight line again.

"I don't see how you can see the scars, they're barely visible." Len spat, leaving his nice-boy demeanor, "I have problems in life, who doesn't?" He huffed. He noticed Yoshiniro's eyebrows cocked, what a sudden change of attitude.

Yoshiniro's brown eyes flickered, but Len couldn't tell with what emotion, "But most teenage boys don't cut themselves." He sneered, "Especially those from Ongaku Academy." Len almostchoked, he realized his mistake. Yoshiniro was right, so obviously he had fallen into the trap. Theofficer's radio began chirping.

"Come in, Come in, we have a situation in the back room. Report there immediately!"

Yoshiniro held up his hand apology and met with the other officers in the hallway. Len noticed that they were talking, but he couldn't hear what about. Rin hadn't moved from her room either, he frowned. What was going on?

After the cops had their discussion. Yoshiniro sneered at Len and Len didn't try to defend himself.

The bald man picked Len up by the collar and then shoved him against the wall. "You're under arrest you sick fuck." Yoshiniro's voice was rough, "Nice try trying to act."

Len was shocked as his hands were being bound together, he growled. "How'd you figure?" His cerulean eyes sparked rebelliously. The cop didn't say another word. Gradually, all the pieces came together...

**Rin had spilled!**

Len let out a bone-chilling cackle as the cops were trying to led him outside."So you told them! You slut!"

He yelled out purposely as Rin watched from her bedroom doorway. Her heart clenched, who would help pay the bills? She couldn't live here alone, and face the fact that he was in jail- because of her! Rin sobbed.

Her chest moved up and down while she hyperventilated. No matter how many time he's done her wrong, she knew that she loved him- as brother, nothing more.

She watched him walk down the pathway of their house. That's when she couldn't take it anymore.

She noticed that he was giggling though, maybe he's gone mad. Reluctantly, she raced for her slippers. She slipped on the fuzzy bunnies and ran as fast as her little legs could take her. The officers didn't notice her. She launched herself at the blonde boy and glomped him.

"No!" She cried out, it was obvious that she had been crying.

From the bushes, a confused Utatane Piko growled, this wasn't supposed to happen! He wasn't going to reveal himself, no, that would ruin his flawless plan.

The handcuffed teenager could only widened his eyes, his sister was actually making physical contact? The two police officers that were holding onto his arms let go. He felt the warmth from her body. She was crying, hard. Tears absorbed into his sweater.

"What?" The woman, her name was Kaori, gasped. The two blondes ignored her. Rin finally let go of Len, with tears still stream down her pink cheeks, so she could hug him properly. He only kissed her forehead and mumbled a few inaudible things in her hair.

Yoshiniro cocked his eyebrow, trying to figure out who called, and why, if Rin didn't want Len to leave. Rin calmed down in hiccups but still clutched into him. Kaori brought the key to Len's handcuffs, despite Yoshiniro's loud protests, and let his hands free.

Instantly his arms wrapped around his baby sister and hugged her tightly. He whispered things in her ear, to try to comfort her, that the cops couldn't hear.

From not even three yards away, a jealous Piko growled loudly at the sight. He spit in disgust, no matter what Len did to her, or what happened to him, Rin just didn't want to let him go!

What made matters worse, was that he couldn't get any closer to her now, since Len walked in on them. Surely, he wouldn't trust Piko anymore.

"Why?" Was the only thing that was loud enough for everybody to hear when Rin pulled away. She bit her bottom lip and tried thinking of things to stay. All eyes were on her. Len reached out to Rin's face and wiped away the tears that welled in her eyes.

She was a bit shaky, "B-because!" She blurted out. she became quiet when she realized that they were stull waiting, "You're my brother, right? I love you- like that." Her eyes drifted to Kaori, who immediately glanced at her partner. "Plus, who will help me pay the bills?" She poked her index fingers together, "And I can't live alone- you know I hate that. And I'll... I'lll," She took in a deep breath,

"I'll miss you!"

She held her hands up to her flushed face.Len only tilted his head sideways, confused as to why his sister had a change of heart.

He then turned to the police and apologetically bowed his head, "I can't leave her, she's the only thing left that I have!" Tears stung his eyes but he wiped them away. "She can't pay the bills by herself. I've been taking care of her since our parents died."

The cops were silent. Kaori held her breath, "Well, under those circumstances.."

Yoshiniro huffed, "He's committed a horrible crime though, we can't just-" He stuttered, trying to find his words. "Incest, sexual abuse, assault, etc!" He cried out. Obviously, he just wanted to get this over with but he made a big deal out of it.

Len held his sister protectively, "So would you allow her to suffer while I'm in the slammer?" He snickered. The cops all shook their heads, and he just shrugged, "Then we'll go back inside."

He hands didn't leave Rin's shoulders as he was leading her back into the small house. Piko could just stare in disbelief, that really just happened! The police were letting him go only because of their living conditions? The albino wanted to kick, scream and destroy the male Kagamine.

Rin didn't say a word. She just kept tracing shapes on the ground with her eyes. "L-Len?" Her voice wavered between fear and uncertainty.

He didn't say a thing to her. First, she was scared, was he only going to hurt her more? He wordlessly headed to the bathroom. The clanging of several items alerted her. He returned holding a long white bandage and some medical tape. Len then applied some to Rin's scars on her neck.

His eyes were softened, "Thank you," She could only whisper so much. His odd behaviour after the incident with the cops kind of ticked her off. He didn't say anything to her so she headed to her room and slid under the covers. Maybe some sleep will help, she thought.


	4. TempNotice

_I know ya'll expected another chapter, I'm so sorry. But.. I have a notice on Abduction explainging a bit more. If you wish to know a bit why I've been majorly lazy and not updating, go there. _

_Um, thanks?_

_Yuko._


End file.
